Gundam Seed: Legacy
by skyone6
Summary: It has been a few months since the Second War and its seems that peace has been distraught once again. Now in the third war, a young pilot faces the struggle of protecting and killing in order to survive and prevent further hatred between the people. R


Disclaimer: Besides my original characters and ideas, I do not own anything related to Gundam Seed.

_The sky was filled with utter darkness except for the dim light that was provided by the stars that held the secret of the catastrophe that had previously occurred. The scent of smoke and burning felt filled the still, cold air. The sea off of the coast had changed from its serene blue color into the midnight hue of the oil that had leaked from the wrecked mobile suits. Flames crept slowly over the crumbled remains of buildings and the shredded remains of a few Windams as it escalated towards the stars. Emerging from the singeing flames appeared a lone Windam that was heavily damaged, but was still able to wield a beam sword its remaining hand. The mobile suit slowly walked towards the last standing building gripping its weapon tightly. Within a second, the building began to collapse after being mercilessly cut down. The screams of people being crushed were echoing from inside the Windam's cockpit, repeating in the blood drenched pilot's head. The Windam followed through with another swipe of the sword, quickly disintegrating the remains of the building. After watching the construction turn into rubble from his cameras, the pilot removed his helmet revealing his short brown hair and the cold stare of his amethyst eyes._

"_My name is…!"_

* * *

1

* * *

7:45 Arzachel Base, May 21, Cosmic Era 74

"AUHHH," the sound of a young man could be heard down the entire hallway. Inside the room that the scream came from, the young man was panting heavily. He was sweating uncontrollably causing his night shirt to stick to his small frame while his fingers trembled with anxiety. He desperately tried to grab the bed sheets, but after a few frivolous attempts he gave up and instead tried lying back down. His mind was racing as tried to come to terms with his nightmare but was interrupted a voice coming through the room's communication system.

"Ensign, are you alright in there," the voice said before the door slid open with a slight swishing sound. In stepped an older man, who looked like he was in his twenties, wearing the uniform of the Earth Alliance. His long blonde hair hung over his face, hiding his blue eyes and the small smile on his face. The young brunette that was previously trembling only looked at the man for a second before looking at the dull wall next the bed's side.

"Since when did you start acknowledging me by my rank Ren," the teenager said still not moving from the position he was in. He still couldn't help but think about that horrid nightmare that haunted his unconsciousness night and day. His chain of thought was rudely interrupted when his uniform was tossed at his vulnerable head.

"Dammit Ren," he exclaimed jumping to his feet completely pissed off. The blonde haired man only smiled at the boy's response to his actions.

"Don't be stupid Sukai, you know we have training exercises to perform this morning," Ren simply answered as the younger man put on his uniform. The two walked out of the room and proceeded down the numerous floating down numerous halls until they were out on the moon's surface. The moon's scenery was made up of the darkness of spaces, the dim stars in the distant, and the hundreds of craters over the hill sides. The lunar base was buzzing with technicians and soldiers running in out of the base's infrastructure. The base's harbor was constantly filled with civilian and military spacecraft pulling in and taking off. Even though the war had recently ended, both Earth and the PLANTS continued military practices under the restrictions enacted by the signed Treaty of Messiah. Pushing off the moon's rocky surface, the companions headed in the direction of the lunar base's hangar.

"Sukai Takashi and Ren Le Furnal, report to your respective mobile suit's and wait until further instruction," a voice on the intercom bellowed as the two entered the hangar's main door. Following their instructions the two left for the locker room that was on the other side of the door next to them.

"Why would they make an announcement saying for us to report to our mobile suits," Sukai asked zipping up his rather tight blue pilot uniform. He had participated in plenty of training exercises, but never once had there been an announcement saying what it previously did.

"I wouldn't expect you to know since you joined us shortly before the war ended," Ren answered leaving the brunette boy to think as he left the room. Ren walked down the corridors by himself, thinking the same as Sukai had back in the locker room. It just didn't make sense, were they being attacked…were they expecting to meet someone. His head was filled with never ending questions making him unaware of the fact that he was standing on the narrow platform that stood high in the hangar.

"I repeat Sukai Takahashi and Ren Le Furnal report to your respective mobile suits and prepare for launch," the voice bellowed again through the base's intercom. The annoying noise quickly brought Ren back to the situation at hand and boarded his mobile suit. The cockpit seemed to be cramped and dark as he slowly crawled into it. With the pressing of a few buttons, the cockpit's door slammed shut while the eyes of the machine momentarily shined brightly before it died down.

* * *

8:06 Main Headquarters of Arzachel Base

Unlike the rest of the base, the main headquarters was rather quiet seeming how it the main conference room that was occupied at the time. The room was filled with a dozen or so chairs that circled around a long table. The cold silence between the people inside was causing the room to become quite scary.

"So what you're saying is that the project has been completed, Admiral," a dark haired woman asked breaking the eerie quietness. Each of the participants of the meeting looked at her direction before turning their heads back towards the captain waiting for his answer.

"That is correct Captain Halverson, the Earth Federation's recent production, the Helena, is one hundred percent operational and ready for its departure for Earth," the admiral answered completely unaffected by the wandering stares of numerous pairs of eyes.

"According to the reports give to us, the Helena is equipped with highest quality weaponry, navigation systems and mobile suit maintenance is that true," a young man with silver hair asked from the other end of the table. Even with though he had asked the question, his attention seemed to be more focused on the table than the other people in the room.

"That would be correct," The admiral simply answered before attempting to leave his seat. However, this notion was stopped by the sound of a hand slamming onto the table. He looked up to see that the men at the table looking sternly at him.

"Admiral is it appropriate to leave without discussing all of the ships parameters and I don't know maybe the reason why it's so important to the Federation," the man asked irritably. It was pretty obvious to the others in the room, that he was a man with high stature due to the white and purple robe that he wore which meant he was probably one of the representatives of the Federation.

"Representative Lormone, I'm pretty sure you know how it will benefit the Federation and that at this time has very little purpose due to the treaty that ended the war," The admiral said gritting his teeth. Before the representative could make another comment the sound of a large thud cut him off.

**BAM! **The windows along the wall suddenly burst apart sending thousands shards of glass all over the room. Though they were small, the shards cut through the room like knives chipping the table and the abandoned chairs. Once the rain of knives died down, the men and women in the room slowly crawled out from under the table which was struggling to stand.

* * *

7:30 Arzachel Base's Harbor

Pulling into the base were dozens of civilian ships that carried numerous people on each of the massive crafts. The first to land was one of the few double decked ships which probably meant it was coming from Earth or one of the few colonies located near closer to Mars. Once the ramp dropped to the rocky the passengers began to pour and go their separate ways. As the crowd died down, a green haired girl and light blue haired boy walked away from the harbor and continued to walk together until they came across a black car. The two quickly climbed in after hastily looking over the area as if they were hiding some kind of secret.

"Have you found the position of the weapons," the boy asked the driver trying desperately to hide the smile that was appearing on his face. The girl looked at him with a rather dull expression before looking back out the window.

"Yes Master Nulman, we have located the mobile weapons and have identified their position at Sector 5," the driver answered before handing him a briefcase. The boy named Nulman, opened the briefcase and looked over the pistols inside and the PDA that showed a detail map of what looked like the location that was previously mentioned. His fingers grazed the instruments with sheer delight when the car came to an abrupt stop. The two passengers crawled of the vehicle and carefully scurried from building to building with their weapons well hidden.

"The weapons appear to be in this building Sirillia," Nulman said to his green haired companion who seemed rather bored with the whole situation. She only looked at him as he began to move his hands indicating the infiltration of the building.

"Understood," Sirillia said as moved into the building's entrance shooting the guard before he could react. Nulman followed her example and entered the facility as Sirillia shot down two more guards. The alarms suddenly went off when they reached the hangar of the building causing its doors to constantly slide open as soldiers stormed inside the enormous room. The two separated from each other as they headed for one of the mobile suits that lay on opposite sides of the hangar. With very little effort, the two dispatched the soldiers in their way and entered the cockpits of the mobile suits around the same time.

As the cockpit closed shut, a keyboard from the cramp operating room's left wall on to Nulman's lap. The small monitor blinked presenting the machine's uncompleted M.O.S. and the slight reflection of the boy's smile. His fingers raced and scurried over the keys as the screen went back and forth amongst numerous files and folders. The keyboard folded back towards the wall as the screen rebooted its self. After rebooting, the word VANITY shot across the screen as Nulman's hands gripped the control levers and his foot slowly pressed down on the accelerator. The dozens of buttons inside of the cockpit glowed brightly as the three main cameras revealed the scenery inside the hangar.

The mobile suit slowly rose to its feet as the alarms in the hangar continued to go off. The other mobile suit followed suit a few minutes later before taking out the remaining guards that stood in the area.

"Sirillia, I see that you've got yours operating," Nulman said through the communication system as he pressed a button changing the color of the mobile suit from a dull grey into an array of green and white with blue trimmings.

"Yeah, it is operating perfectly, which means it is time we commence phase 2," she replied as her own mobile suit changed from grey to an assortment of red and white with violet trimmings. Her eyes left the main camera as she took a final look over OS and the capabilities of the mobile suits, acknowledging its codename as Crusader. Her attention darted back to the main monitors as the other mobile suit shot through the hangar's wall and walk out of the enormous hole that was created. With an array of beams fired from their rifles, the mobile suits brought down the surrounding building and a couple vehicles that were attempting to escape.

* * *

"Ensign Takashi you are to report to headquarters," a communication said from inside the cockpit the young pilot was sitting in. Following his orders, the pilot grasped the cockpit's keyboard adjusting the mobile suit's OS. Once he finished the adjustments, he pushed it aside and grasped the control levers as the main cameras activated. Before he could press down on the accelerator, the video communication blinked on showing Ren's face.

"I'm guessing you also received orders to report to Sector 5," Ren said.

"Uh no, I'm to report to headquarters."

"Hm…understood," Ren stated finishing the communication. Sukai only stared at the monitor in bewilderment before moving his mobile suit to the hangar's garage door. Looking through his right side camera, he could spot the guard giving him the go ahead.

"Sukai Takashi, Windam Defender, launching," the unique Windam crotched down and took off into the lunar sky at a moderate velocity. The Windam Defender was the newest prototype mass production mobile suit and was a high mobility Windam equipped with extra armor and weapons similar to that of the Duel's Assault Shroud. The mobile suit's rear camera allowed Sukai to see his comrade take off to the right at a break neck pace. Unlike the other mobile suit that had launched, the Windam's speed and velocity moved at a slow and steady pace while heading for headquarters. The dull flight was causing Sukai's mind to race with thoughts about the mysterious assignment and why was he here in the first place. His thoughts and sense of reality were interrupted by the ringing of the cockpit's side sensor.

"What," Sukai exclaimed as the Windam pulled to the side dodging an incoming beam from the distance. Suddenly a barrage of lasers was being shot at not only at the Windam, but the buildings nearby. With the movement of the wrist, the Defender boosted to the side dodging the beams that were coming in its direction. However, due to the movement of the mobile suit the glass dome that encased the base was hit instead causing the formation of small vacuums formed by the openings made. Completely unaware of what had happened to the glass encasement, Sukai pushed his mobile suit down to the surface in order to protect the vulnerable buildings that still stood. From the direction that the beams were fired from, appeared a red and white mobile suit with an anti-beam shield connected to each of its shoulders.

"Isn't that one of the new Gundams…what the hell is going on here?" His fingers were becoming sweaty just thinking about the situation and his eyes were darting side to side as he dodged the beams aimed at him. The uniform he was wearing began to stick to his skin before his back drove into the cockpit's seat as the Defender was pushed back into the building behind due to the force of the Gundam's ramming tactic. The construction collapsed underneath the machine's weight as the Defender's back slammed down on the lunar surface. The jolt of the impact caused the pilot to release the controls momentarily while accidentally pressing down harder on the accelerator. The mobile suit responded by rolling over and fortunately dodging the beam saber that cut through the mobile suit's former position. The Defender pushed off its feet, lunging at the Gundam with beam saber in hand. Sparks scattered in the midnight sky as the two mobile suit's beam sabers collided as they parried around one another's ferocious swings. With the sudden activation of the communication system, Sukai pulled back his mobile suit while flipping switches allowing it to guard its self with its anti-beam shield.

"Ensign, we have verified your position and hereby give you the order to capture the stolen mobile suit; we are now sending you the machine's data," a voice from one of the communicators from headquarters said. A monitor from the cockpit's right side flipped out on to the pilot's lap as data and pixilated images scrolled across the screen. As the information scrolled down so did his eyes as he read and adjusted his own mobile suit's OS to prepare it for a clear advantage. That's when it happened to dong on him when the codename Crusader scrolled off the screen and the screen folded back to its original position.

"Tell me, how did they obtain the Gundam in the first place," Sukai asked through the communication which was apparently still on. Before he was given an answer, the cockpit shook violently indicating that the Defender had just been hit causing his finger's to graze over the communication button accidentally shutting off the communication. It really didn't matter anyways seeming how the pilot had brought his attention back to the battle that was taking place. With the movement of the controls, the Defender launched into the air avoiding a fatal blow while firing back at the Crusader, leaving craters in the moon's surface as the inaccurate beams burned into it. Sukai's face was drenching with sweat as the Defender swerved and swung at the Crusader, which kept pursuing it as they both escalated in the starry atmosphere inside the damaged dome protected base. Suddenly, a sharp ringing went off as the Defender was hit from behind pushing it down to the Crusader's beam saber. The machine was able to maneuver slightly as the beam saber dug into its knee joint. In less than a second, the young pilot found himself crashing down on the moon's surface nearly losing consciousness. Blood trickled over his left eye as he struggled to keep his composure. His body ached from the strain and his eyelids were getting heavy causing his vision to become blurry. A harsh vibration inside the cockpit occurred suddenly as the Crusader stomped down on its weakened target, pointing its beam rifle at the cockpit. Sukai could only watch as a blinding green light began to cover the main camera before instinctively shutting his eyes.

Surprisingly, the beam rifle hadn't fired. Before the beam shot from the weapon, the Crusader was shot in the back knocking it off balance. The release of weight caused the Defender's pilot to open his eyes wonder as they looked over another gundam that resembled the Buster from the first war. Unlike the Buster, this machine was silver and white and wielded an enormous sniper rifle instead of the combination beam cannon its predecessor possessed.

"Sukai are you alright," Ren said from inside the mobile suit. Before being given an answer, his rear sensors went as the gundam swerved around and brought the rifle's lens to the gundam's eye. Coming into the lens line of fire emerged the Vanity followed by the pressing down of the rifle's trigger. A puff of smoke was emitted from the weapon followed by a beam that shot through the Vanity's left shoulder. The beam continued to proceed in its direction and ripped through the already damaged dome, leaving an enormous hole inside the encasement.

The vacuum formed by the opening started sucking in all of the debris inside of the base along with the unfortunate souls that had stayed on the battle stricken streets. As the opening expanded, buildings and vehicles began to be sucked into space causing shattered glass and rubble to sway in the dark emptiness. As the base continued to break apart, Ren and Vanity were still exchanging fire often breaking apart the loose construction that stood in their way.

The constant sound of rifles firing was heard throughout the cockpit causing the pilot's body to cringe in distaste. His fingers were trembling as they tried to grasp the controls while his legs moved jerkily due to exhaustion. Seeming how he could still hear the commotion going outside of his machine, Sukai knew that he was still alive somehow. Cracking his eyes open slightly, he could see the two mobile suits still fighting above his mangled machine. The sound of the sensors suddenly activating fully awoke him from his half dead state as his eyes searched for the obscurity. His search was brought to an abrupt halt due to the strong tugging on his body as the Defender was being sucked into space. Once tossed into the vast emptiness, the machine was flung like a piece of paper. The Defender crashed through the few buildings that were brought out into the darkness as it slowly began to fit into the scenery. Once the rocking of the cockpit came to an end, the pilot desperately pressed buttons in a hope of opening communication with the base.

"Arzachel…do you read me!"

"Arzachel…do you read!"

"Arzachel!"

* * *

A/N: This is my very first fanfic and I wanted to improve my writing while at the same time entertaining my readers. I'd appreciate reviews and creative criticism (NO FLAMING) so that I can improve my writing skills through the story.

Well I wanted to apologize to the numerous people who read the original Gundam Seed Legacy I put up. I intended on continuing the former, but after looking over the anime and other's fanfics and trying to progress in the story, I could see it was going nowhere. I'd appreciate it if reader's read this editted version and not to worry it will come to a proper end with a beginning, middle, and end. In the following chapter character's personalities and motives will be introduced during their journey on the Helena.

Second, I'd like to say that it would be appreciated if battle scene advice was given, so that I could write better ones in later chapters.

* * *


End file.
